


Tell me what you want

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, M/M, Music, Pining Keith (Voltron), pining dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: “Just one more song after this and then it’s my turn.”, Lance said with a cocky grin.“And YOU, better watch!”Keith’s eyes went big and he felt the sudden rush of heat covering his whole face, neck and ears again, even up to the roots of his hairline.Lance was staring at him with his blue blue eyes, winking, throwing him finger guns and already walking backwards. He turned on his heel and Keith - mouth agape and rooted to the spot - could only stare in disbelief at Lance’s wide back.They're at a karaoke bar, Keith is a blushing and pining mess and Lance knows, he has a secret admirer and wants to tell him something ;)





	Tell me what you want

**Author's Note:**

> While talking to a friend and listening to a throwback playlist on spotify, the song "Wannabe" of the Spice Girls popped up and it struck me like lightning... :D  
> Here have some pining Keith, blushing mess and a Lance that gives him the night of his life (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ  
> It was such a fun to write this and I personally fall in love with them everytime again and again. These dorks are just too cute! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing and please leave a kudos and a comment! <3<3<3

They entered the bar and let their glances roam around until Shiro noticed Hunk waving one of his big hands in the air.

“There they are! Come on.”

He pulled Keith by the sleeve of his leather jacket and he obliged by shuffling behind him. Usually he was ok with going to bars - even karaoke bars - but not when his crush was there, too. And Shiro had been keeping this fact unsaid until they arrived at the parking lot outside. He thought it was a good idea to impress him. Keith was quite ok at singing, he had fun doing it and it had gotten him one or another drink for free, but he was sure, he wouldn’t even stand a chance, because he’d heard Lance sing.

And he was  _ outstanding _ .

Like…

Justin Timberlake would voluntarily leave the stage, if Lance started singing.

“Shiro! Keith! Aw, I’m so glad you both made it.”, Hunk said with a big smile and patted them both on their shoulders. Well, he more or less  _ slapped _ them hard, he almost knocked Keith off his feet and made him stumble.

“Whoa, buddy! Sorry!”

Hunk was looking genuinely concerned, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to hold him steady. Keith just grinned and said: “It’s ok, just wasn’t prepared.”

Pidge, Allura and Coran were there too, greeting and smiling friendly. He was already wondering, where...

“Yeah, Hunk sometimes can’t control his strength.”, a familiar voice chimed in from behind. It sent a thrilling chill down his spine and he must’ve tensed, because Hunk was giving him a crooked grin. He let go of him and as Lance rounded him, he pulled him into a tight hug. His lungs filled with his sweet scent of vanilla, he inhaled a deep breath and held it in, standing awkwardly, not able to move. He was frozen to the spot, startled by the firm chest suddenly pressed against his own. He felt like he was about to faint any moment and he desperately hoped, Lance wouldn’t notice his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Lance chuckled low and it went through his whole body, sending pure and sizzling electricity through it. Keith would gladly take death, if it was the only possibility to hear that sound again.

“Um, usually the other person hugs back.”

Hot and cold shivers washed over him like waves, as he felt his hot breath tingling his neck and he tried to gather all his strength not to combust on the spot, carefully lifting his shaking arms and closing them around Lance’s middle. He felt him come closer, pressing his hot body flush against him and he was sure, the very next moment, his soul would leave his body and ascend, cause this was definitely too much for his poor heart.

“I’m glad you’re here.”, Lance whispered, his lips slightly brushing his ear and Keith was sure, this was all just a dream. He was lying in his bed, eyes closed, sleeping soundly and dreaming happily. But he was painfully pulled back to reality, as Lance let go of him and announced that it was about time for him. 

Keith was feeling hot. So hot, he was wondering, how he was still standing and not already a puddle of goo on the floor. His face must’ve been the color of crimson. At least that’s what Shiro's sorry glance was telling him. He cursed and blessed him internally for bringing him here, but threw him a death stare anyway. The girl on stage was singing the last words of “Oops, I did it again”.

“Just one more song after this and then it’s my turn.”, Lance said with a cocky grin.

“And  _ YOU _ , better watch!”

Keith’s eyes went big and he felt the sudden rush of heat covering his whole face, neck and ears again, even up to the roots of his hairline.

Lance was staring at him with his blue blue eyes, winking, throwing him finger guns and already walking backwards. He turned on his heel and Keith - mouth agape and rooted to the spot - could only stare in disbelief at Lance’s wide back. He heard the others giggle around him and snapped out of his trance. Shiro was covering his mouth with one hand, suppressing a fit of laughter, an arm wrapped around his middle, bending over. Allura and Hunk were giving him apologetic looks and Coran just smiled wide and knowing at him, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Pidge was the only one cackling loud and obnoxious, wheezing and yelling: “Oh my god! Look … at his … face! So… ahaha…  _ RED _ !”

Allura gave her a slap on her upper arm and said “Shh! Don’t embarrass him more!”

Keith just covered his face in shame and sat down on a chair near him. He peeked through his fingers, as Shiro patted him on his shoulder, slowly letting his hand slide down his face, groaning loud and dipping his head backwards. He stared at the dark ceiling and listened to a girl singing Katy Perry’s “I kissed a girl”. 

“I assume, this was all planned?”, he asked, as Shiro’s face appeared above him, smiling mischievous.

“Maybe?”, he laughed.

Keith’s heart made a jump at the sudden realization, starting to race heavily in his ribcage. He straightened himself, almost knocking his head against Shiro’s, but he dodged it last minute. He turned around on the chair, facing him and his back to the stage.

“Wait, does that mean…”

He hadn’t noticed, that the girl was already done singing and he felt his heart shifting one more gear up and pounding faster than before, if that was even possible, as he heard the familiar voice through the microphone. Keith’s eyes went comically wide, making Shiro laugh.

“I want to tell you, why I chose this song. I know I have a secret - well, not so secret anymore - admirer and… I would like to give him a small hint.”

Keith didn’t dare to turn around, his breath now shallow, sweating nervously, his face heating up for the upteenth time this night.

Shiro gave him a knowing look, with a lopsided smile and grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing him to turn around and watch the show.

The music started and his jaw dropped.

Lance’s smooth voice started to sing the first words and Keith held his breath.

‘  _ Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _

_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want _ ‘

He was totally putting on a show, cocking his hips to the sides at the right moments, swaying them and looking suggestively at  _ HIM _ . Straight through the crowd in front of him, no mistaking, his eyes glinting with mischief and boring into his own. Keith was sweating heavily, small droplets already on his forehead, pinned down by Lance’s hot gaze.

‘  _ Oh, what do you think about that _

_ Now you know how I feel _

_ Say, you can handle my love, are you for real _

_ I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try _

_ If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye _ ’

He winked at him at the last sentence of the verse and Keith could swear, this time, his soul definitely had left his body. Like, for sure. No other way. Because he felt like he was floating on clouds. 

He jumped at the sudden chuckle near his ear: “Yes, this was totally planned and it’s working.”

Keith kept his gaze fixed on Lance, as he continued to sing through the song, moving to the beat, his eyes always focusing back in on his own. The crowd was so hyped that some of them even got up from their chairs. And because they were blocking his view on Lance, he got up himself. 

‘  _ If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends _

_ Make it last forever, friendship never ends _

_ If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give _

_ Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is _ ‘

Keith was totally transfixed and he didn’t move an inch, he was even sure he’d forgotten how to breathe, as Lance sang the last words of the song.

‘  _ If you wanna be my lover _ ‘

The small crowd cheered loud and Keith heard Hunk yell: “Go get your man!”

Keith’s head snapped to him and he only got a blinding smile as a response. He was so taken aback, still not ready to believe this whole commotion was even real, as he felt the prickling telltale of a hot breath near his ear and heard his smooth voice, purring low.

“So, tell me what you want. Wanna be my lover?”

Keith slowly turned his head and - _OH GOD_ \- his face was so near, their noses were almost touching. Lance was leaning forward, his eyes lidded, looking at him with want, his hands behind his back and Keith was about to faint, this time for real. His eyes wide open, staring all flustered at Lance, face red and holding his breath. He didn’t know how to function properly anymore, as he exhaled a breath, voicing a barely audible: “Yeah!”

The blue of Lance's eyes went dark and he closed the small distance between them, pressing his full lips on Keith's in a soft and sweet kiss. Keith closed his eyes, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, letting the warmth trickle down his body, until settling hot in his gut.

As they parted, Lance straightened his body and gave him the most blinding smile, making him feel even more giddy.

Pidge was laughing uncontrollably again.

“He’s blushing so hard... I can’t... Bahaha!! You two are real dorks!”, she stammered between giggles.

Keith covered his face with both hands and groaned loud through his embarrassment. Lance chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a peck on the crown of his head.

“Aw, don’t be shy, babe!”, Lance cooed.

But Keith blushed all the more.


End file.
